


Vista

by thotiny



Series: Orbit [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mermaid Park Seonghwa, Mermaids, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, the others are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: Mermaids, or sirens, are supposed to be horrible creatures. They prey on humans, lure them, torture them, pretend to be them, to just end up killing them. Seonghwa is one of them, and this has been his life for the past hundred years. But when he sees Hongjoong, he finds out that he can’t bring himself to hurt the handsome man.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Orbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734961
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Vista

“We’re almost there, Captain,” Yunho announces, Hongjoong nodding from behind the wheel.

They are heading toward land to get some supplies, already running short. They were originally planning to head North to see if they could find treasures, but they find themselves without that many supplies. They decide to head to land to get them, in case they really need them. 

“Are you sure we should head this direction, Captain?” Yeosang asks a bit doubtfully, and Hongjoong looks at him.

Honestly, he is a bit worried, too. They all know about the sirens and mermaids that lurk around here, and sirens and mermaids are dangerous. There are legends of how they would sing to lure their victims, show their life flashing in front of their eyes before they are killed. There are more of them around the Eastern seas, and that’s where _ATEEZ_ currently is.

“We’ll be fine,” Hongjoong assures, and Yeosang nods, having faith in the older.

As Yeosang walks away, Hongjoong can’t help but think about what he said. He’d make sure they are fine, but what if they aren’t? He needs to make sure they are safe, and they have put his trust in him. He just hopes a siren or mermaid wouldn’t notice _ATEEZ_. 

The sun is starting to set, and Hongjoong curses under his breath. When it is dark, that’s when the mermaids or sirens would strike. Since it would be night time and the pirate crews would be more relaxed in the night than the day, the mermaids take the chance to strike. They would start singing, their eyes turning into a golden color, and, before they know it, pirates are already dragging themselves toward the mermaids. And it would be too late when they realize what they are doing.

“You guys go lay down,” Hongjoong orders, as he is already noticing a few tails in the water. “I’ll keep an eye out here, and tell you guys when we arrived.”

“You sure?” San questions.

Hongjoong nods, giving them a soft smile. They all look at each other, seeming as if they don’t want to leave, but Hongjoong convinces them to. Later, the rest head downstairs toward their quarters. Hongjoong takes a shaky deep breath, his hands starting to shake on the wheel.

He knows without him there, _ATEEZ_ would still work, but just not as good. She doesn’t work well without the captain.

But Hongjoong just prays to the Sea Goddess that they would all be alright. But even if they are attacked, he just hopes the mermaid would be okay with just taking him.

 _ATEEZ_ is flowing nicely through the waters, with no sign of a siren or mermaid. Yet. Hongjoong makes sure he still has his sword on him, but he doesn’t know if it would be useful. 

_ATEEZ_ is soon near the end of the dark part of the sea, but not there yet. Hongjoong just wishes she would go faster, but he knows she doesn’t listen to him at night. 

And that’s when he hears it.

A soft singing voice behind him, in the ocean. Hongjoong tries so hard to not pay attention to it and even covers his ears, but he knows the siren’s voice would also get to his crew, and he doesn’t want that. Taking a deep breath, he turns toward the voice, seeing a siren with hair as blonde as the sun, his red tail shimmering in the last golden rays of the sun, and his eyes glowing a yellow color the same as the sun. He has beautiful features: soft brown eyes, the brown barely noticeable behind the gold, pink soft lips, and almost pale smooth skin. He keeps nearing _ATEEZ_ , and Hongjoong can’t keep his eyes off the siren.

Hongjoong feels himself getting under the spell, and he is subconsciously walking toward the hull, about to dive off _ATEEZ_. But she isn’t about to let her captain go that easily. She fights back, but the siren’s power is stronger. Hongjoong dives off _ATEEZ_ , landing in front of the siren, and the siren’s pink lips turn into a smile, his eyes still glowing.

\--

Seonghwa’s stomach grumbles, but he doesn’t have any food. His family doesn’t let him have any anyway. They only use him, so he can get their food for him, leaving him with only leftovers. Being the only siren in the family, Seonghwa’s family uses him for his powers and voice, so he can lure humans, torture them, and just end up killing them. But his family always gives him dirty looks, threatening him, if he doesn’t do what they tell him to do.

Seonghwa always hates torturing humans, because they are so innocent; they don’t deserve this. He always drowns out his hearing to ignore their screams of pain and focuses on the water, when he lures them, their eyes glowing gold as well, as they are lured toward him. 

Currently, Seonghwa is lurking by, waiting for the nearest ship. He soon hears one arriving, and he darts his gaze toward its direction. He recognizes the ship to be _ATEEZ_ , a well-known ship amongst sirens and mermaids. Sirens have tried to lure them, but the crew of _ATEEZ_ is smart. They always have earplugs in and don’t look in their direction. Seonghwa has tried once before but failed.

However, with the looks his family is giving him, Seonghwa knows he has to try again.

He swims toward the ship, stopping until he is two feet away. He opens his mouth to begin singing, the harmony of “Dream” by Suzy and Baekhyun coming out of his mouth softly, his eyes starting to glow. He nears the ship inch by inch, seeing how she reacts and tries to pull away, but he is faster, expecting the move. He notices the captain behind the wheel, his expression turning to panic, as he hears the voice. Seonghwa knows he would sacrifice himself for his crew, so he swims closer toward the ship.

At first, the captain resists. They all do. But soon, he gives in, walking toward the hull of the ship, where Seonghwa is. Seonghwa continues singing, his eyes meeting the captain’s. Since the sky is now turning dark, Seonghwa doesn’t get the chance to see the captain’s face. The captain soon dives into the water, stopping in front of Seonghwa. He smiles, his eyes still glowing.

The captain inches closer, Seonghwa luring him to. Once he is close enough, Seonghwa stops. The captain is probably the most handsome man he has ever laid eyes on. And that speaks a lot because he has seen a lot of men during his a hundred two years of living. 

The captain has white hair, soft brown eyes, pink lips that look soft, and smooth skin. He looks so handsome, Seonghwa doesn’t even want to be doing this to him. Seonghwa frowns, his singing lowering down into a murmur, but the captain is still under the spell. Seonghwa pulls him closer, lightly cupping the captain’s cheeks, and pressing his lips against his. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, before the captain’s eyes stop glowing, and Seonghwa transports him back on to the ship, a soft smile on his face. 

Before the captain can even register what is going on, Seonghwa gives _ATEEZ_ a soft smile, before he dives back into the water, his red tail glimmering in the last four rays of the sun, before heading down with him.

-

Hongjoong gasps, as he is out of the spell, finding himself on the ship again. He is sure enough he had been in the water, in front of the siren, but he is back on _ATEEZ_ , and dry. 

_Did the siren just...spare my life?_

Hongjoong comes back to his senses, trying to look for the siren, but all he sees is a familiar red tail glimmering in the sun, before diving back into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by “to find you in the horizon” by Boxysmiles, just has a different plot. btw, i recommend you read their story. it’s so bootiful.
> 
> and hwa kissing joong at the end was just from my imagination, just like everything else, except the part about sirens luring humans with their voices, and being able to kill them.


End file.
